Hidden Treasures
by RebelWolf
Summary: With a power outage & flailing Nanny, some of the team lose their lion keys. Can they find them in the vast control room so that they can be Arus' protectors once again?


WARNING: Some innuendo in this one though NOT expressively stated. Your mind has to "go there" to understand this fic. How many "hidden" meanings can you find?(Hint: even the title has a hidden meaning and not just cause the word "hidden" is in it!) :)

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_:This is a VERY short and light fic. And it stands on its own, meaning it's not connected with any of my other fics. I just felt like writing a "lighter" funny story at the time. Hope ya enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

**HIDDEN TREASURES**

"We just lost the main power supply! Secondary generator is also knocked out!" Coran yelled in the pitch dark control room.

"No need for panic Coran. We'll just find our way to the electrical supply station in the east wing and fix it." Keith commented, uncertain as to whether he'd directed his voice in the right direction or not.

They were all crawling about on the floor, searching for the lion keys which were knocked off their uniforms by Nanny's panic burst of flailing arms.

"Hey wait! I have a flashlight somewhere on my belt!"  
Keith felt his belt sides-no flashlight.  
"Dang! Sorry guys, I think it's on the floor too!"

"Okay everyone, there's still three keys and now a piece of equipment that'll end this whole thing! Let's find 'em!" Lance shouted before crawling head first into a wall with an "ooof." He then turned around and meandered in another direction.

"OOOOOOooohhhh!" came a resounding screech from Nanny.

"Uuhh, oh gosh. I'm sorry Nanny. I guess those are too soft to be any keys." Lance guilitly replied as he quickly squirmed as far in another direction as he could, trying to shake the heebie jeebies out of himself for what had just happened.

"Hunk! The same goes for you! Honestly boys, I DON'T think the keys or flashlight are _hovering_ above the floor!"

"Don't yell at me your Highness! I'm not even near you!" Hunk answered from a lot farther away.

"I'm sooooo sorry princess." came a quiet, sheepish reply.  
It was Keith.

"No harm done." she quietly replied.  
A good thing it was so dark and he couldn't see the heat rise in a flush on her face.

The search continued in earnest and two more keys were found. Now there was only one more key and the much needed flashlight left to find.

A throatily moan broke the constructive silence.

"I found the flashlight, guys!" Allura triumphantly exclaimed.

"Al...Allura...please, uh...stop...uh...that's **NOT** the flashlight!" Keith sputtered out in a voice seemingly higher then suddenly deeper than usual.

Now if only the flashlight had been found. It would've revealed just how red the princess and voltron commander were at that moment. Allura hesitantly "let go" disappointed that she hadn't found the flashlight (or was it the "letting go" part?!) and quickly apologized.

"I'm...I'm so so sorry Keith! I thought it really _was_ the flashlight, I...I, ..."

"It's okay, Allura. I guess you got me back for me grabbing you."

All the guys quickly sounded off to make sure they didn't make the same mistake with each other.

Minutes later all was over as Pidge found the flashlight and shined it on the floor for the remaining key. The keys were then sorted and given to its respective pilot. The Voltron Force, sans Allura, followed Keith, armed with flashlight, to the power station. In a couple of hours, the lights flickered back on and the team returned to the control room. Coran quickly informed them that it was a lightning strike and NOT Lotor or Zarkon attacking. All sighed in relief then departed to do whatever they individually do on their free time. Keith was the last to depart as Allura, Coran, and Nanny remained in the room.

With Coran and Nanny's attentions on the console, Allura turned to steal a glance at the departing Voltron captain. He felt her stare, stopped, and stole a glance at her as well. Their eyes alone spoke a thousand words. He gave her a smug smile, winked, and bolted off. She smiled to herself, satisfied in his response. A response in a language known only to the young lovers themselves.

end.


End file.
